Vampire Poppy
by Cardinal-Records
Summary: After an accident where Vampirina bites Poppy’s arm while playing, Poppy is changing but is it for the better?
1. Correcting Misconceptions

Universe: 1D-Vpra-Poppy {Vamp}-B9

Narrator: Cardinal 8A (106)

\--

Poppy and Bridget walk up to the haunted house and ring the doorbell. A scream echoes through the residence. At the sound of the doorbell, the young vampire speaks up, breaking the silence that had fallen over the dinner table.

"That must be Poppy and Bridget. Poppy said she found a book that explains what humans think us vampires are like"

"Well, you shouldn't keep your friends waiting, Vee."

"Of course, Momma." Vee quickly runs off and brings Poppy and Bridget into the kitchen. Then Poppy speaks up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hauntly, could you answer some questions?"

"Of course, Poppy." The adult vampires agree. After a few minutes of asking questions, a question is asked that is long overdue.

"Is it true that vampires can bite humans and drink their blood," Poppy asks. Oxana is reluctant to answer but is able to muster up the courage to tell the girls.

"Yes, but before you freak out let me explain. We used to a long time ago but as a culture, we have moved away from those times in our past." The woman explains.

"Well, it says that when a vampire bites a human the human will turn into a vampire." Poppy continues.

"Now that is completely true," Boris explains.


	2. Crystal Ball Predictions

"I think that's everything cleared up," Poppy says closing the book. Then the young vampire speaks.

"Do you two want to see our new crystal ball?"

"Of course!" Poppy replies quickly.

"I don't know, is it going to be scary," Bridget says nervously.

"Bridget, it's a crystal ball, it predicts the future, it only shows something scary if it is in your future," Vee says trying to comfort her.

"Okay, let's go." Bridget agrees.

A minute later in the attic...

Vee opens a chest and pulls out a crystal ball sitting in a bronze stand.

"We haven't found a good place to put it, so we keep it here." The young vampire then sets the crystal ball onto a table.

"Put your hand on the crystal ball and repeat after me." Poppy does so immediately, Bridget is more hesitant but does so anyway. The three girls each set a hand on the crystal then states the incantation and Poppy and Bridget repeat after her.

"Crystal ball, show us our future, whether it's pleasant, or something much darker." Once the incantation was completed three images flashed before their eyes. The first image was of Vee running and falling causing her to bite the upper part of Poppy's right arm. The second shows Poppy in the hospital with her skin completely periwinkle, the heart rate monitor is flat, and they can hear a flatline ringing in their ears. Third and last, they see Poppy, now a vampire, Vee and Poppy sleeping together in Vampirina's room in a twin bed just like Vee's. In the first two images, Bridget is there to comfort her friends.


	3. The Bite

"What was all that?" Poppy asks a bit confused.

"I'm not fully sure, but the crystal ball hasn't been wrong yet so whatever it is trying to tell us about is probably going to happen," Vee explains.

"I have an idea, why don't we go play on the backyard," Bridget suggests. Vee and Poppy quickly agree, and, in a minute, they are outside running around. Vee and the girls are running in circles with Poppy chasing Bridget and Vampirina running at normal speed after Poppy.

"Ha-ha, can't catch me!" Bridget says turning around to see Poppy almost right behind her. Suddenly Poppy quickly speeds ahead of Bridget causing them to bump into each other and fall. Vee uses her super speed to try and catch them, but she trips over her own feet by moving too fast. The young vampire falls, and her fangs dig into the upper part of Poppy's right arm. Poppy screams in pain and Vee stumble to her feet.

"Poppy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Vee apologizes.

"It's fine I just feel a bit dizzy." Vampirina helps the others up. The girls play until it's time to go home. They say goodbye to Vee and head home.

At Poppy's house a few minutes later...

"Sis, what's wrong with your arm?" Edgar asks pointing out the area around the bite that had turned periwinkle.

"Nothing it's just bruised." Poppy replies. Poppy goes to bed early that night feeling a bit sick thinking she could sleep it off.


	4. School the Next Day

Poppy gets up the next morning and goes next door to walk to school with Vampirina and Bridget. On the walk there, Poppy shows that it has spread and now goes from her shoulder to halfway down her lower arm.

"This isn't good," Vee begins "You are definitely turning into a vampire." Poppy is very worried about turning into a vampire. But Vee reminds her she already knows how to use vampire powers because of the full moon pendants. They arrive at the school and go to class when a kid starts picking on Poppy about her skin changing but Mr. Gore steps in to stop the young girl. Me. Gore then sees Poppy's arm.

"Poppy, what happened to your arm?" Mr. Gore asks worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about it's just a rare skin disease, the doctor said it would heal soon." Poppy lies.

"Alright well, I hope you get better soon."

"Thank you, Mr. Gore"

After a normal day of school and learning...

**Nothing else interesting happens in school, so don't worry you're not missing anything important. **

Vee, Poppy, and Bridget are walking home when Bridget suggests a race, even though she knows Vee can outrun them. They agree and while Vee holds back with her super speed Poppy runs off with her new-found power. She runs home and back surprising all of them including Poppy. Then they continue to head home as Vee helps Poppy learn to control her super speed.


	5. Dentist Appointment

The rest of the day passes by semi-normally then as Poppy is about to go to sleep her mom remains her of something that sends a chill down her spine.

"Don't forget I'll be picking you up from school early tomorrow for your dentist appointment." Poppy then goes to brush her teeth before bed and despite already knowing that her top canine teeth are getting longer and more fang-like she realizes they had fully grown into vampire fangs.

The next day at the dentist's office...

The dentist steps through the door and calls Poppy back. As the dentist does his job she knows he will realize that something is going on with her teeth, but she hopes that they're growing a bit and shrug it off. Then the dentist takes x-rays of her teeth to examine. The doctor calls Mrs. Peopleson back to speak with her.

"Is something wrong with my daughter, doctor?"

"No, Mrs. Peopleson, Poppy is fine I can assure you. I just called you back for you to look at something." He then hands her the x-rays and points out the abnormally long upper canine teeth.

"She'll be fine you have nothing to worry about but I thought I should mention it as it is a very strange and rare occurrence." The doctor explains. Mrs. Peopleson thanks the doctor and leaves. Poppy and her mom then decide to go home.


	6. Super Strength

The next day the girls were playing in the backyard and Poppy was telling them what happened yesterday. By now Poppy's skin was almost completely periwinkle, but they knew that was normal for this situation. Mr. and Mrs. Hauntly had explained on the day of the bite that as the skin change progressed the powers would develop. Poppy is then called home by her mother.

"Poppy, can you come to help me rearrange some furniture." Poppy heads home and helps her mom, but as she does so she realizes she can lift even the heavier furniture with extreme ease.

The next day at the Hauntley's...

Poppy explains the story and once it's over Gregoria claims:

"You probably can't lift a gargoyle." Poppy in response grabs Gregoria and lifts the gargoyle above her head with ease.

"Yeah, she can!" Demi exclaims. Poppy sets Gregoria down, and the girls go play. Chef Remy expresses his concern that her parents are going to find out sooner or later. However, Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley are able to calm his bones


	7. Medical Attention

Later that day, Poppy returns home and heads up to her room. She tries to use super hearing and overhears her mom worrying about her. Poppy hears her mom booking a hospital appointment her for tomorrow after school. Poppy decides to tell Vee and Bridget tomorrow.

At the hospital the next day...

They call Poppy back and go through the normal process, but the doctors think she could have a major problem, so they bring her to the ER.

"Get as much information as you can on these symptoms." The doctor tells a nurse. She runs off to do so. After a while, Poppy falls unconscious and her heartbeat stops, her lungs stop breathing and her brain stops sending signals. She is pronounced dead.

**For those of you who where here last time, you might remember what is happening.**


	8. Going Batty

The next morning Bridget and the Hauntley's go to the hospital and get the bad news.

"Poppy is dead and the cause of death is unknown." The doctor explains. The girls go in to see their friend and both burst into tears. Bridget tries to comfort Vee. Then just when they were about to leave the room, Poppy moves.

"Poppy?" Vee asks. She gets up and is just as cheerful as ever. The doctors are concerned and confused as to how she is still moving. They all head home and Poppy goes over to Vee's house. Poppy is able to turn into a bat and unknown to the girls Mrs. Peopleson is watching them.

"How did you turn yourself into a bat?" Her mom asks when she gets home. Poppy tells her mom what happened (Being careful to not reveal Vee's secrets) Edgar is excited to have a vampire sister, but Mrs. Peopleson is highly upset.

The next day Poppy has something important to tell her friends she explains what happens and when they ask what her mom is going to do about it she starts to cry.

"She's putting me up for adoption. She doesn't want me anymore." Poppy says through her tears.


	9. New Home

Vee heads home that day and tells her parents what is happening. Her parents tell her to wait they are going to keep an eye on the nearby adoption center and that they had a plan: Adopt Poppy into their home as soon as possible, so she can be with a family who will accept her for who she is. A few days pass and the vampire family heads to the adoption center to fill out the paperwork for the adoption.

"Poppy has only recently been put into our care. She might not be ready to have another family after such a short time." The woman working there said.

"You should leave it up to her to decide," Oxana says to the woman. She goes back and tells Poppy that a family is here wanting to adopt her. While Poppy is reluctant she agrees to go out to "meet" them. Of course, she agrees to be a part of their family. The woman goes back to get the paperwork and they get that filled out. They all return home.

Later that night...

They get down a twin bed like Vee's that they found in the attic. Then the girls go to sleep together after a long day.

"Goodnight Vee," Poppy says.

"Goodnight Sis," Vee replies.


End file.
